


In Your Dreams (For Now)

by Mysterythrix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, choking (mentioned), i guess??, rimming (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterythrix/pseuds/Mysterythrix
Summary: On late shifts, Gavin’s taken to having naps instead of drowning in caffeine.So, Nines decides to tell the sleeping man of a specific scenario, where Gavin let Nines fuck him.





	In Your Dreams (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame @Tic_ally for this story because of this tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/Tic_ally/status/1090958316279341056?s=19

Nines supposed it was partially his fault that Gavin was currently laid back in his chair, having dozed off. He’d told his partner to lower his caffeine intake enough times that he’d finally listened, however, on late shifts the detective had taken to napping instead. He wanted to be frustrated with him- wake him from his short rest and push him out the door. But he couldn’t.

Instead, he found himself stealing glances at Gavin’s vulnerable form. How he breathed slow and deep, his expression content instead of pulled into a scowl. His lips parted gently, feeling like an invitation to Nines’ scattering attention. He _wanted_ , wanted _so badly_ it was hindering his ability to work while the detective continued to sleep.

He had to do _something_ with his excess energy.

A quick scan showed just how empty the bullpen was. Officer Chen and Miller were out on patrol, Ben, Wilson, and Person gone on a case, while Captain Fowler, the Lieutenant, and Connor, had retired for the evening. The building was essentially just the two of them.

Nines rose from his seat and silently stepped closer to Gavin, leaning down to his ear. There was a low probability, but if anyone decided to enter the office and look at them, it would merely seem like Nines was relaying information to Gavin. And while he _was_ , it was far from case information.

“ _If you would ever let me, I’d want to touch you, Gavin._ ” He said in a low, barely-there whisper. “ _Run my hands over your body until you’re shaking, and kiss you until you need to pull away to breathe._ ” Gavin huffed, and Nines froze, making sure the detective was still asleep before continuing. “ _Unless you liked to have your breath stolen. In that case I’d hold you down and kiss you into dizziness. While I did so I’d lower a free hand to undo your belt if your clothes weren’t long-gone already._ ”

“ _I’d pull your legs up to my shoulders and loosen you up with my tongue, analyzing you as far as I could reach._ ” Gavin whimpered, quietly, still asleep. It urged Nines to keep going. “ _You would make such beautiful sounds, trying to push against my face for more, but I wouldn’t let you just yet. I’d wait until more of your composure fell, and for you to beg me properly. You’d want to be good for me._ ” At that, another sound escapes Gavin, and he jerks upwards in the chair. Nines plants a foot on one of the wheels to make sure Gavin’s legs won’t fall from the desk, and his eyes can’t help but fall on the prominent bulge in Gavin’s jeans.

“ _Setting you back down on the bed I would use my fingers to make sure you could take me, and then I’d finally fuck you. But I’d go slow at first- far from what you’d need to bring you over that edge. Maybe go faster for a few thrusts just to tease you._ ” Gavin groaned low, hips moving more insistently but not finding much friction. “ _I’d ask you to tell me that you’re beautiful and deserve to be loved, and you’d want the pleasure so badly you’ll just tell me to get me to move and give you more. When you did I’d go faster until you finally found release. I’d do it every time until you didn’t shy away from saying those things, until you believed it yourself._ ”

A few moments after that, Gavin let out a long moan and stilled. Nines carefully removed his foot from the chair so it didn’t slide and returned to his half of their shared workspace. He placed a hand against the screen as if he had been working the entire time, and watched from his peripheral as Gavin came back to the waking world.

His eyes cracked open and he stretched his arms before Nines turned to speak, “Did you have a good rest?” He had to force himself to keep his usual neutral expression from curling into a smirk, “You were making some rather distressing sounds, Detective.”

Gavin remained silent for a few moments, probably needing the extra seconds to fully awaken. He pulled his feet down and then shifted awkwardly in his jeans, freezing up.

“Slept jus’ fine. Nines.” He said a bit forced. His face and ears turning an interesting shade of red as their eyes remained locked. “I’ll be right back.” And without waiting for a response, Gavin fled the bullpen towards the locker room. As he left, Nines finally let himself smile and turn back to their case.

—

Gavin’s entire face was still burning as he pulled on a new pair of underwear and jeans. Couldn’t force the embarrassment to fade for a second as the dream remained front and center along with what Nines said when he woke up.

_You were making some rather distressing sounds, Detective._

God. rA9. _Somebody_ please tell him that he did not just have a wet dream about RK900 “Stick Up My Ass” Nines _right next to him_. At _work_. ( _A cold breath against his ear, honeyed words making him shiver._ ) Gavin was going to die, plain and simple. He would burst into flames and get an ‘F’ on his gravestone- if he were so lucky. ( _Hands down his sides, then on his chest, pressing him into the soft surface below._ )

As it was, Gavin put his soiled clothing into a bag, to throw in the laundry when he got home. ( _Kisses and piercing eyes that see right through him._ ) He checked his personal phone for the time. It was late, like, _really_ late. ( _“C’mon, Nines, please, I need it.” “You’re not ready yet.”_ ) Nothing new for him, honestly, but he’s not sure he can go upstairs and keep working like he was before his... dream.

Cause that’s all it’ll be. There’s no question. CyberLife’s most advanced android could have literally fucking anyone. ( _“Please, please, please fuck me already.”_ ) On several cases- if not all- he’d see the way people checked Nines out. Or straight up tried to ask him out. ( _“You’re so needy, Detective.”_ ) Why the hell would he go after his partner that’s been just barely on the right side of civil- and a lot more on the wrong side?

Shaking his head, he took the bag and started to head back up to the bullpen. As much as he didn’t want to see the android- he’d left his keys and work phone at his desk in his hurry to get the fuck away. And, he always told the android when he was leaving. Didn’t want the investigative model to have a reason to be suspicious.

He didn’t meet Nines eyes as he turned off his terminal and gathered his stuff, “M’headin’ out for today.”

“ _Really_? It’s still quite early for you.” And yeah, he kind of expected the disbelief in Nines’ voice.

“Oh fuck off, shouldn’t you be happy about it?”

“Yes,” Nines agreed, “You’re being a very good boy for once.” _Fuck_.

And there’s the heat again. Goddamnit. Just when he though he’d shoved all the horny thoughts away for later, Nines says one stupid phrase that he _doesn’t mean in the way Gavin’s brain is running away with_ and- fuck, he still hasn’t responded to him. “Fuck off, tin can.” Perfect, continue to be an asshole. Solid plan.

Knowing the danger, he risked a small glance at his partner and the wide smirk he was displaying, like he _knew_. Like he knew _everything_. Gavin swallowed, hard, as he whipped away from his partner without another word. He hoped the outside would cool his heated face. Or perhaps freeze him to death.

 

Make his dream come true, if he were so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bug me on [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/Mysterythrix)<3


End file.
